buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Following Lucifer's imprisonment in Lucifer's Cage, Azazel took charge of Hell. His life prior to this is unknown. He sought to free his "father" from his imprisonment. While working to this end, he "adopted" a demon that was under the tutelage of Alastair, as well as a demon called Tom. Eventually, Azazel left Hell to find the entrance to Lucifer's Cage. In 1972, he found it. Lucifer began instructing Azazel about how to free him, knowing that before he had any hope of breaking the 66 Seals the demon Lilith had to be freed. Lucifer also instructed Azazel to find him a "special child. The following year, Azazel began to make Demonic Pacts with people -- mostly women -- granting them a wish in return for allowing him into their homes ten years later. He vowed that no harm would befall these people as long as they did not interfere in his business there. Eventually, Azazel encountered Mary Campbell. He possessed her father Samuel Campbell and killed her mother Deanna Campbell, and then stabbed himself to kill his host. His next victim was to be Mary's fiance John Winchester, but Mary conceded to make a deal with Azazel for John's life. Ten years later, in 1983, Azazel entered the home of Mary and John Winchester and began to feed his blood to their youngest son Sam Winchester to create a new special child. Mary interrupted the task, and as a result Azazel killed her, pinned her to the ceiling, and set her body on fire. John Winchester barely escaped with his children. Years later, Azazel visited Salvation, Iowa to create another special child. This time Azazel was interrupted by Sam Winchester, forcing the demon to teleport away. Fortunately, his adopted "children", Tom and Meg, had captured John Winchester. Azazel possessed him and began to torture Sam and Dean Winchester. John managed to regain control of his body, encouraging Sam to shoot him with the Colt to kill Azazel. Sam only managed to shoot him in the leg, and Azazel fled. With Dean Winchester on the brink of death, John summoned Azazel to him and offered him a deal -- the Colt for Dean's life. Azazel refused, as he was unable to save Dean and he wanted John's life more than he wanted the Colt. John offered his life and the Colt, so Azazel possessed the Reaper named Tessa to heal Dean, and took John's soul to Hell. Later, Dwayne Tanner sent word to Azazel through the Goblet of Blood that Sam Winchester was immune to the Croatoan Virus. Azazel soon contacted Sam through a dream, informing him that all of the special children were in competition with each other and that he believed the Winchester would win. He gave Sam a vision of Mary's death, so he might understand what happened to her. After Jake Talley won the competition between special children, Azazel influenced him to open the Devil's Gate. With the gate opened and the enormous Devil's Trap broken, Azazel entered the center of the Devil's Trap and confronted the Winchesters, attacking Dean with his telekinesis. Before he could kill Dean, John Winchester's spirit escaped from Hell and attempted to hold Azazel. Over the course of the ensuing struggle, Dean picked up the Colt and shot Azazel in the heart -- killing the demon. Powers & Abilities Azazel, as a unique demon, had a variety of powers. *Demonic Possession - Azazel cannot manifest on Earth, and such is able to enter and control the bodies of humans. He is also able to possess reapers. *Super Strength - inside a vessel, Azazel is incredibly strong, having strength greater than even Slayers and was even able to overpower ghosts, albeit with great difficulty. *Telekinesis - Azazel has incredibly powerful telekinesis, able to manipulate multiple targets simultaneously. He could also use this ability to pin victims to the ceiling. *Biokinesis - Azazel was able to cause his victims to bleed with merely a glance. *Pyrokinesis - Azazel is able to create and control fire with his mind, often using this power as a means of disposing of his victims bodies. *Immunity - Azazel was immune to several common demonic weaknesses, such as Holy Water, consecrated ground, and salt. *Resurrection - Azazel was able to revive dead humans as part of demonic pacts. *Super Stamina - Azazel, even while in a host vessel, did not require food, drink, or sleep to maintain his survival. *Reality Warping - Azazel was able to change reality as part of demonic pacts. *Teleportation - Azazel was able to instantly transport himself between places, and could even travel instantly between Earth and Hell. He could also use this ability to dodge enemy attacks, and could use this ability to capture his opponents and teleport with them in tow. *Dream Walking - Azazel was able to enter the dreams of other beings. *Healing - as part of demonic pacts, Azazel was able to instantly heal even severe injuries. *Electrokinesis - Azazel is able to disrupt electronic equipment, such as clocks and electric lights. *Memory Manipulation - Azazel was capable of erasing memories, and usually did so after resurrecting one of his victims. *Super Senses - Azazel had a heightened sense of smell, capable of identifying special children simply by their odor. *Flight - while disembodied, Azazel was capable of flying. *Demonic Deals - like Crossroads Demons, Azazel is able to make deals with mortals. Weaknesses Azazel does not have as many weaknesses as ordinary demons. *Devil's Trap - Azazel cannot enter a Devil's Trap or move within one. *The Colt - Azazel can be killed by the Colt. Omens Azazel, and other powerful demons, cannot exist in one place for long without disrupting the natural order of the Earth. This disruption will cause omens to occur. The omens of Azazel's presence include: *Mass cattle death *Temperature fluctuation *Gales of wind *Thunderstorms *Stopped Clocks *Flickering Lights Gallery Azazel-Crib.png|Azazel's shadow in the Winchester home Azazel_Contacting_Lucifer.jpg|Azazel makes contact with Lucifer AzazelHallucination.jpg|Azazel hallucinated by Dean The_Janitor_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Azazel possessing a hospital janitor (his primary vessel) SamYellowEyes.jpg|Dean hallucinates Sam being possessed by Azazel 800px-John_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|John Winchester possessed by Azazel Tessa_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|The reaper Tessa possessed by Azazel Samuel_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Samuel Campbell possessed by Azazel Dr._Brown_Yellow_Eyes.jpg|Dr. Brown possessed by Azazel Appearances Supernatural *"Pilot" (flashback) *"Home" (mentioned only) *"Scarerow" (mentioned only) *"Nightmare" (mentioned only) *"Shadow" (mentioned only) *"Dead Man's Blood" (mentioned only) *"Salvation" *"Devil's Trap" *"In My Time of Dying" *"Everybody Loves a Clown" (mentioned only) *"Simon Said" (mentioned only) *"Crossroad Bues" (mentioned only) *"Croatoan" *"Hunted" (mentioned only) *"Born Under a Bad Sign" (mentioned only) *"All Hell Breaks Loose" (death) *"The Kids Are Alright" (mentioned only) *"Sin City" (mentioned only) *"In the Beginning" (time travel) *"Yellow Fever" (hallucination) *"Lucifer Rising" (flashback) *"The Devil You Know" (mentioned only) *"Swan Song" (mentioned only) *"Exile on Main St." (hallucination) *"Reading is Fundamental" (mentioned only) *"Goodbye Stranger" (mentioned only) Sources Azazel is derived from the character of the same name from the television series Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Male Characters